Adventure Bay's Strays
(This page is currently under construction, these pups are also future generation pups) Group Amber- Amber is the ringleader of the group. Despite being the only girl in the group, she is in charge- and is perfectly capable of leading the boys around, and keeping them all out of situations. Being very clever and quick, Amber is usually the first to call the shots, with some advice from Del as needed. She is very kind to mostly everyone she meets, but will snap if she needs to get someone's attention. Del- Del is the smartest of the group, and is in charge of compromising and getting along with others they happen to run into, due to him being more open minded and trusting as Amber and Flash. He and Amber are usually the ones to go searching for food. Del is calm and logical, and the most gentle of there group, but he will be aggressive if one of his friends is being threatened. Flash- Flash is the jerk of the group, and is known to get in trouble with other dogs. He is always ready to fight and is pretty good at it too, making him good protection if they need it. He is usually left in charge of Stripes while Amber and Del go looking for food, little do they know he spends that free time with Stripes teaching her some mischievous skills. Flash is always searching for trouble, and can be rude, but he's very soft to the ones close to him. Stripes- Stripes doesn't have a specific job in the group, due to him being much younger than the others. He spends a lot of time with Flash, seeing him as the fun one, mostly because of Amber and Del being too overprotective of him. Bios Amber- Amber was born in a small house on the outskirts of Foggy Bottom. Shortly after Amber and her siblings were born, her mom died of an unknown sickness. Not being able to handle raising the 7 pups alone, he set the pups in a box on a street corner. All of the pups were adopted by families, all except for Amber, who eventually left the box and wandered into Adventure Bay. Flash- Flashes family, consisting of his mother, father, and only sister lived on the streets, one day, they ran into a different pack of street dogs. His parents, were sadly killed in a fight, but Flash and his sister split up and escaped. He soon ran into Amber, later on. Del- When Del's parents gave birth to him and his siblings, they were immediately sent to the pound, one day, a huge poundbrake happened, and Del managed to escape. Later on he ran into Amber and Flash. Stripes- Not much is known about Stripes, he was found very young by Amber when she first started living on streets. Amber has managed to take care of Stripes, with the help of Flash and Del. Appearances Amber- Amber is a shiny coated golden retriever with a thin orange streak of fur running through her right ear. She has medium green eyes and frizzy ears. Del- (Coming soon) Flash- (Coming soon) Stripes- Stripes is a pure breed cocker spaniel, due to his shiny long coat and smooth long ears he's often mistaken for a girl. His muzzle, stripe down his face, and belly are a cream colored brown, the rest of his body being a darker shade of brown, and his eyes and ears being and even darker shade of brown. Trivia *Amber has some feelings for DJ, and can get easily distracted by him, however in the future they get to know each other and DJ and Amber become very close *Del one day notices Sphinx in the pup park, not knowing how to approach the pretty pup, he ended up secretly following her around, until Flash had to step in and get them together *Being slightly older than the others- Amber is somewhat of a mother figure as as she is a leader *Stripes sometimes uses his feminine appearance to mess with some boys he meets around town- just for fun Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Next Generation Category:Next generation Category:Groups Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies